criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jump To Hell/Dialogues
Gino: What, ? Peter Galley's petunia and Wendy Ohdie's fern were also killed with cyanide? Gino: So maybe it's that plant killer who broke in the shop. But how did they know there was cyanide here? Gino: I've got a good name for them... Dr. Cyanide! AAAHHHHH!!! Gino: What's that scream? Let's leave cyanide for later. I'll tell an officer to take Lucy back to the jail. We need to go there! Gino: I'll call Evan so that he investigat- GIno: Wh-what? M-me? Are you sure? Really, ? Gino: Yay, my first case with ONLY you! Well, let's go! We'll see if there's something odd in the street. Chapter 1 Investigate Babylon Avenue Gino: This is horrible, ! A man crushed against the floor, as if he had fallen from... above! Gino: He fell just in the middle of these drawings in the street. I'm sure you'll be able to see what they are. Gino: Um... The victim's ID says he was Barry Dumbbell. And witnesses... the pedestrians. We'll interrogate them later. Gino: Why was he tied to the street lamp with fishing line? This is a weird murder. We'll send it to the lab along with the body. Autopsy the victim's body Daniel: First with Chief Smith, and now Gino. , I'm afraid Evan could get jealous! Gino: Don't worry, we're just friends! Daniel: Well, Barry's murder was a bit nasty. I'm not sure you want to hear it, Gino. Daniel: I'm sure your victim did not commit suicide. Barry didn't jump to the floor. Gino: Then was he pushed? Daniel: Yes and no. He was pulled, in fact. The murder weapon was the fishing line you found! Gino: Explain that better, please. Daniel: The killer put the line through Barry's eye, pulled out and then rolled it around his neck. That way he could be easily hung up. Nice, huh? Daniel: Then they surely tied it to something else like the street lamp! So just pulling, Barry's body would fall to the street. Furthermore, they could even leave it in the drawings not getting seen. Gino: Really disgusting, but exciting! Now let's write down that the killer uses fishing line. Examine Drawings Gino: So these are occult drwaings? It's what I expected! And they're from the sun religion! Gino: I don't know that religion. We should send this occults to Lindsey. Gino: Oh, and I've already interrogated the pedestrians! They say the church bell sounded three times before Barry fell. First loud, then low, and loud again. Gino: But they say it always sounds louder than it sounded today. So we've got a clue. Let's investigate that church! We'll find leads there, for sure. Analyze Occult drawings Lindsey: You see, Gino, like 1800 years ago, some Roman emperor did some things of the sun religion. But the following ones didn't give a sun about it. Lindsey: The sun religion used to be a bunch of people thinking the sun was God. Nowadays, it sounds crazy. Lindsey: In our times, that thing has changed and they're a bit more crazy now. For example, I'm sure Barry was murdered for a sacrifice! Gino: Uh-oh, religious cases are always complicated. Those killers have a strong faith. Lindsey: A very strong one. Today, at 4 p.m. more or less, there will be a solar eclipse. Gino: Wow, I hadn't heard about it. It's like night during day, right? Lindsey: Yes. And they have to kill any living creature to offer its soul to the sun so that he doesn't get angry. Lindsey: Now you know the killer's motives and that they believe in the sun religion! Gino: I've heard something about a gipsy that left the cult and joined the sun religion. He's often near King David Church, I remember his name too! Gino: He's called Rylan Jachko. We've got to ask him about the pagan ritual. Interrogate Rylan Jachko Gino: Hello, Rylan. We're investigating a murder related to the sun religion. And as there's an eclipse today... Gino: Have you killed anyone yet? Rylan: Not people. I offered the sun the soul of a fish. With some fishing line, I went to Holland River and did my sacrifice. But I have to do another one during the eclipse. Gino: Oh, so animals count too. Did you know a man called Barry Dumbbell? Rylan: Is he the one who got murdered? Well, so there's justice in life! Rylan: Barry always mocked me for being a gypsy. And then for being a sunnite. He really deserved to die. Investigate Church Gino: Let's see what this book's about... The sun religion! Oh my God! Gino: And there's a bookmark in a page with the drawings on the street! Really, too much coincidence. Gino: We've got to ask a priest around here to see what this book is doing here. Hey, you! Ask the priest about the book you found Gino: Good noon, father. I think you know about that horrific murder already... Morgan: Yes, I regrettably do. Hello, officers. My name is Morgan Wid. GIno: Hi, Morgan. We think that the murder could be linked to the sun religion. Morgan: Oh, no! Officers, I know a member of the sun religion. She's a nun at this church. Morgan: She was a very catholic woman, but one day she became crazy and started believing in the sun religion. Morgan: We tried to get her out of the church and out of our Christian Community. But she's really crazy and dangerous. She tried to stab me once! Morgan: We can't get her out, so she's still here. But she's not part of our faith. You can talk to her if you want. Gino: It must be that woman over there. Let's go interrogate her, . Be careful. Have a chat with the nun Gino: Hello, sister. I am Gino Reina and this is . Is it true that you believe in the sun religion? Destiny: I'm Destiny Lopez. And shh... keep my secret. They all think I'm catholic! Destiny: Today is the big day. Our God Sun is upset with us and I offered him my dog's soul to appease him. Gino: How could you kill your dog?! Destiny: The eclipse is more important! And I'll kill some plant by this afternoon. I hope my offers are enough for my divine Sun. After some minutes of this sunny day... Gino: Wow, , this case is really weird! If Evan was here, he'd know what to do. Gino: Oh, you're right, ! What a great idea! Chapter 2 Gino: Barry must have fallen from the church surely! So we can go look in the church roof! Gino: And I'd rather we asked Father Wid a bit more about Destiny before talking to her again. Lindsey: , Gino! I found another sunnite! It's a young woman who often goes by Babylon Avenue. Lindsey: And she was Barry's friend in the social net Bosomship. That's enough to be a suspect. Lindsey: Her name is Krey Hjodarp, because her parents are also sunnites. Gino: Ok, let's do that all. Talk to Krey Gino: Hello, Krey. We're Officer Reina and . We want to ask you a few questions about- Krey: Barry Dumbbell. Unfortunately, it was really disgusting and I was there to see it. Krey: I'm a sunnite, but I wouldn't go so far with the rituals. Most sunnites, like me, go fishing. Fishing is a very used element in the sun religion. And in the Bible there are fishers too. Krey: There was no need to sacrifice a human being. I saw it all from the pavement. Gino: Thanks for co-operating. , should we go look for clues in the pavement? Investigate Pavement Gino: More fishing line! , we should see if there's something else on it. Gino: And this footprint... We can't be sure it belongs to the killer, but it could, huh? Examine Fishing line Gino: You found a red substance! Well, it must belong to the killer as it was in the fishing line! Gino: Then we should take it to the lab. Let's go. Analyze Red substance Sabrina: This substance is really a clue! I'm sure it comes from the killer. Sabrina: You know, with the fishing line they puled Barry to the drawings. Sabrina: Well, this red substance is a type of drug. It comes from a pill. Your culprit must use drugs. If they're high now, you'll easily recognise them. Examine Footprint Gino: Look, those footprints come from sandals in fact! Gino: I remembered something! Rylan was wearing sandals when we talked to him! Then he could have been in the crime scene. There aren't many people in sandals! See if Rylan was at the crime scene Gino: Rylan, were you by King David Church near twelve o'clock this noon? Rylan: I just walked by. Babylon Avenue is a great way from my apartment to my father's house. Rylan: My apartment is right across the church. Though my scene is blocked by a street lamp. Gino: You! You could perfectly commit the murder from there. I mean, you could drop Barry on the floor from your apartment! Rylan: No. When Barry fell I was taking my dad home. He'd come to visit me. Rylan: He also hated Barry. He mocked us for being gypsies, and then he mocked me for being a sunnite. Gino: What is your father's name? Rylan: Tobey Jachko. He lives in the Commercial Area. Quiz Tobey Jachko about his son Gino: Good afternoon, Tobey Jachko. We're investigating Barry Dumbbell's murder. Tobey: Yes! That bully will spend a life in hell now! That's for laughing at other people's beliefs. Gino: Um... And your son is a suspect. Were you in his apartment by twelve o'clock? Tobey: Rylan is no son of mine. He betrayed us. He left the gypsies and went with those mad sunnites. He called us ridiculous! Tobey: If you want to talk about Rylan don't look for me. Now I'm off to get some fishing line. It works perfectly on my old lawn mower. Ask Morgan about Destiny Gino: Father Wid, we'd like to get more info about Destiny. She's a suspect and you know her very well. Morgan: Well... she... She's really dangerous. I'd rather you took care while talking to her. Morgan: But she couldn't have killed that man. She would never go so far. Gino: You said she'd tried to stab you. I think she could have perfectly done it. Morgan: I saw her inside the church all the morning. She didn't leave. Morgan: Well, she could have left while I was using the fishing line to fix the lamps and make them hang and not fall. But that wasn't enough time to kill anyone. Investigate Church roof Gino: A faded paper in the church roof. What is it doing here? I hope you can recover its text! Examine Faded paper Gino: , there were more occult drawings on that paper. They look similar to the other ones. Gino: They must be sunnite occults too. And as they were in the church, why don't we ask the only sunnite nun we know? Ask Destiny about the occult drawings Gino: Good afternoon again, Destiny, Do you know what these occults mean? Destiny: Let me see, officer. Um... Where did you find this? Gino: In the church roof. Why? Destiny: The drawings on the street are the ones for the first sacrifice, before the solar eclipse. Destiny: This ones are for the second sacrifice, during the eclipse. If you found them in the roof, you should watch around there. If someone left this there... Destiny: They're planning another sacrifice. And it could be a murder... Another murder. Forty minutes before the eclipse... Gino: Forty minutes left for the eclipse. Our second victim could be already dead! Gino: Wait, who turned the lights off??!! Gino: , are you there?! Chapter 3 Gino: , it's the eclipse! I can't see anything! The other sacrifices must be being performed now! Gino: What? It's gone? Do eclipses last seven seconds? Evan: I can't believe you thought it was a real eclipse, Gino! Gino: How did you know it wasn't real, ? Gino: Oh, you're right! This room doesn't have any windows, so sunlight never comes in. We always need to turn a light on. Evan: I heard about your new case with Gino, . I hope we're partners again one day! Gino: I'm still scared, . We should get back to the roof. There could be another crime on its way. Gino: And we have to see if there are any other rituals. Krey will be able to tell us! Ask Krey if there are any other rituals for the eclipse Gino: Krey, you... Are you alright? You look like... Krey: Like I've been on damn drugs. Do you care at all? It's my life! Gino: Are there any other rituals for the eclipse? , if sh'e on drugs we must detain her! Krey: Don't handcuff me, ! I'll tell you about the rituals. After the second sacrifice, you have to spray yourself with your own blood and- Gino: Ok, as long as it's no murder it's fine. We'll take you to the police station until you're okay. Investigate Bell Gino: , there's an X here! I remember the bell sounded three times before Barry fell and the second one sounded lower. Maybe Barry had to be lying here? Gino: I don't know what that X means. But maybe Morgan marked it for a reason. We could ask him. Gino: And moooore occults. Sunnites seem satanists with so much of these drawings. This paper has more text but it's faded away. Can you recover it, ? Gino: Oh, and a last thing. What is that piece of fabric doing here? Gino: You're right! Nuns wear this, it's part of their clothes. It must belong to Destiny. Gino: But what was she doing here? It's suspicious. Let's return this to her. Ask the priest about the X in the roof Gino: Father Wid, why is there an X in the roof? Near the bell. Morgan: After that man fell to the street, I went up to see if everything was ok. And I saw that. Morgan: I just don't know why it's there. I tried cleaning it, but it's hard to clean lipstick stains. Gino: How do you know it was lipstick? Morgan: I recognised it because Destiny always wears lipstick. Gino: I'm sure the killer is the one who put that X on the roof, ! Gino: And we can assume the killer uses lipstick thanks to Morgan's testimony! GIno: He said Destiny wears some.. Oh, and I remember Krey using lipstick too! Give Destiny the piece of fabric she lost Gino: Did you lose this piece of fabric from your clothes, Miss Lopez? Destiny: Oh, yeah. Leave it next to those pills. GIno: Pills? Do you use drugs? Destiny: Morgan says I have to stop it. I'm trying to, I swear. Destiny: He wants to get me out of the church, but I love being here! I feel peace when I'm here. Destiny: Don't take me, please. I'll stop using drugs if you let me stay. Gino: It... It's ok, Destiny. Don't worry. Gino: , this is so weird. Couldn't I get a more normal case? Examine Occult drawing Gino: This makes no sense! These drawings are signed by Tobey Jachko! Gino: Well, maybe these are gypsy occults. But I don't know if they exist. We must ask Tobey. See why Tobey did that occult drawing Gino: Tobey, why did you draw this? If I'm right, these are sunnites occults. Tobey: Where did you find that? Did you get into Rylan's apartment Gino: No. It was on King David Church's roof. Tobey: It's impossible! I drew that in his apartment because I miss him. I'd rather being a sunnite if I can have him back that way. Tobey: But wind blew and the paper flew and got away by the window. Gino: You should tell Rylan about it. I'm sure he misses you too. Tobey: No, my son is crazy. Rylan is on drugs now and only cares about drawing occults in mirrors with lipstick. After some weird interrogations... Gino: We're lost, aren't we? What can we do now? Gino: We could take another look at the church, couldn't we? Gino: Yes! Let's go then. Investigate Pews Gino: We found a torn page. I don't know if it's a lead but we should restore it. Examine Torn page Gino: This page looks like it came from a journal, doesn't it? Oh, and look. Gino: It says something about a sacrifice. And about the sun... and there are occults. GIno: I'm sure it belongs to the killer. Let's look for a clue! Examine Sacrifice note Gino: Wow, these are fibers from our killer! Fantastic. Gino: Let's send this to Sabrina! Analyze Fibers Sabrina: These fibers surely come from the killer. I found drugs on them. Sabrina: This makes a unique pattern once it's arranged. And it's in fact the pattern your killer must be wearing right now. Gino: Tell me! Sabrina: Your killer wears a herringbone motif! Gino: Oh, I hate herringbone! Let's arrest that murderer, ! Arrest killer Gino: You're right, ! Krey was in the Church roof! You're under arest. Krey: You were really clever, . I offered Barry Dumbbell's soul to our Lord Sun. And neither the sun will like being with him. Krey: Am I going to be arrested for my religion? Is being a sunnite a crime? Gino: You could have stepped on a spider. Whichever your belief is, you killed a human being. Krey: He barely deserved it. So, do you want to know what the X was for? Krey: Well, I'm gonna jump now. Gino: Don't jump! , let's stop her! Krey: Oh, you're right where I wanted you, . That X is the spot I used for Barry's sacrifice. And it's just a few seconds till the eclipse comes. Krey: Now be ready to go with the sun, . GIno: What will you do now? The sun is being eclipsed, haha! And you can't see us. Krey: We're Downtown, officer. There are a million lights on. I CAN see you. BANG! Gino: Father Wid! Krey: WHAT?! Morgan: Arrest her, . Run before she jumps! Gino: , we've got to take him to a hosptal! Esteban Gonzalez: Could you please stand up, Miss Hjodarp? Esteban Gonzalez: You are here to answer for Barry Dumbbell's murder. And for shooting Father Wid also. Krey: It's part of my religion. I had to do it. I'm sorry for being a sunnite, your Honor. Esteban Gonzalez: I've never had to sentence a sunnite for murder. You're the first one. You didn't have to do it. Krey: Just send me to jail. I have to pay for it, I guess. Esteban Gonzalez: I'm not sending you to jail. You'll spend 1 year in a psychiatric institution. In one year, I'll see you again and decide if you'll go to jail or not. Krey: I'm not crazy. I'm just a sunnite! Please, don't take me! Gino: I'm afraid Father Wid ended up hurt, but he saved your life, ! Gino: I heard he's getting better. I just wish Krey would have chosen to sacrifice a mouse. Now she's... well... Gino: Let's talk about another thing, fine? Now we must get back to the HQ. Evan will like to see you. Additional Investigation Evan: , I've been so bored! Replacing Gino is awful. There's nothing to do. Evan: The most thrilling part was the eclipse. The HQ became dark for some minutes. We don't have windows here, but the Chief's office does have some windows. Evan: You should've seen the Chief scream- Alan Smith: Shut up, Evan. Evan: I'm sorry, Chief. Alan Smith: , you and Gino should go to the church. Father Wid is already back and you should thank him. He saved your life after all. Evan: Wh- Did that really happen? Alan Smith: Yes. And Tobey Jachko is here. He wants to talk to you. GIno: Let's go, ! Evan: Oh, you're leaving again. Well, see you! Gino: Oh, there's Rylan, ! Let's go say hello! Help Father Wid Gino: Father Wid, hello! We wanted t- Morgan: Sh... We're in the middle of a mass. Few minutes later... Gino: I'm sorry for interrupting you working, Father Wid! Morgan: Don't worry. You can call me Morgan. That's my name indeed. Gino: Ok, Morgan! We're here to say thanks for saving 's life! That was fantastic! I'm not sure if I could do such a thing. Gino: So if you need anything, you can count on Townville Police Department! Morgan: In fact, I lost my crucifix a few days ago. Could you take a look and see if it's around here? Investigate Church Gino: There was a crucifix under the pews, but I can see many similar ones. Gino: Let's see if we can find something to know if it's Morgan's one. Examine Crucifix Gino: Hair? Well, if it's Morgan's crucifix, it should be his hair. We can take a look at our DNA profiler. Examine Hair Gino: It's Morgan Wid's hair, ! Then it's his crucifix. Gino: Let's give it back to him. After all, you still exist because of him. Return the crucifix to Morgan Gino: Father Wid, here's your crucifix! found it. Morgan: Thank you. It was a gift from my father when I became a priest. It reminds me of him, I love this crucifix a lot. Morgan: You found the thing that is the most special object to me, and YOU found it. Morgan: You're really good people. In case you decide to join the church as a seminarist, have this. Greet Rylan Jachko Gino: Hello, Rylan! We came to see if Father Wid was alright. He saved 's life during the arrest! And... Gino: Well, you surely don't care. But we wanted to say hi to you. Rylan: Were you at the church? Tell me you have! Gino: We've been there many times. Why? Rylan: I lent Krey a bracelet, but she's gone. And she didn't give it back to me. Rylan: Maybe she left it at the church. She's been there many times. Gino: Um... she left many things at the roof. We'll go there just in case. Investigate Church roof Gino: I hadn't seen this during the investigation. But it looks like it could be a bracelet. Gino: Do you want to try to fix it? Examine Broken bracelet Gino: It IS a bracelet! And it looks nice. Gino: But why would Krey leave it here? And why would she break it? Maybe Sabrina could find out. Analyze Bracelet Sabrina: I can't exactly know why this bracelet was there broken. But I have a theory. Sabrina: I found gunpowder in the bracelet. Then maybe this got broken accidentally when Krey shot Father Wid. Sabrina: Is it fine, Gino? I bet you thought Barry's ghost left it there. Gino: No, I just found it strange! But that was fine. Now we must return this to Rylan. Give Rylan his bracelet back Gino: Here it is. The bracelet you've been looking for. Well, we've been looking for it actually. Rylan: Do you like it? It's a gypsy craft. I did it when I was little. Gino: Wow, it looks really good! Rylan: Thank you. I guess I will always be kind of a gypsy. Even though my father does not want to recognise me. Rylan: There's a bar near here. It closes in fifteen minutes, so hurry up! They have discounts on burgers. See what Tobey needs Gino: Our Chief said you needed our help. Is that right? Tobey: Yes. Somebody sent a note to my house. But it isn't signed! Tobey: I'm afraid it could be something bad. However, it's faded and I can read it. Gino: We can recover its text, don't worry! Examine Faded note Gino: Oh, it's a code! "BA157-KDC". Any idea about what it is? Gino: Neither me. Let's send it to Lindsey. Analyze Code Lindsey: I analyzed this code in every possible way, and there are many solutions. Lindsey: For example, BA is Townville's city code. 157 could mean Street #157 and KDC could mean Keith Daniel Chapman's memorial place, which is in that street. Lindsey: It's also an anagram of "BACK15-7D". The movie "Back 15" by 7 Days Studios. Gino: I love that movie! It's about a girl who lives her 15th birthday party again! Lindsey: But the most sensible solution is Babylon Avenue 157, Kind David Church. Gino: Yeah, we had a murder there! But why did Tobey receive this? Gino: That's right, we need to go there and find out. Investigate Babylon Avenue Gino: That's new, ! I'm sure that knife wasn't here during the investigation. Gino: But why would anyone leave it in the street? You know, cars and pedestrians go by this avenue every hour. Gino: Oh, it's a closed crime scene now, yeah! Only officers can be here. Gino: Though I don't know why Tobey got a note to find a knife. We have to send it to Sabrina1 Analyze Knife Sabrina: I'm glad this knife isn't bloodstained. You would've fainted, wouldn't you, Gino? Gino: No! I'd just have got scared. Sabrina: I found Tobey Jachko's fingerprints in the knife, so it must belong to him. Sabrina: But I also found Destiny Lopez's DNA. And I don't understand that. Gino: Well, let's just ask Tobey if this is his. I don't want to see Destiny again. Return the knife to Tobey Gino: Tobey, we deciphered the note you received and it took us to a knife. Is this thing yours or not? Tobey: Yes, I'd lost it! Where was it? Gino: Babylon Avenue. In the floor. 157 Babylon Avenue. Tobey: Oh, now i understand. Destiny Lopez must have had it. Gino: Yes! Do you know her? Tobey: Yeah. Maybe she took it by mistake. Don't worry, it's fine. Thanks for your help! At the headquarters... Evan: Say it, I'm a better partner than Gino, aren't I? Gino: No, I'm the best sidekick EVER! Evan: Partner and sidekick is not the same. A sidekick is less. Destiny: , I need to talk to you! Gino: Miss Lopez! Destiny: A friend of mine, who I met in the psychiatric institution, found a corpse! Evan: WHAT?! Destiny: Her name is Willow Frant. She said there's a corpse in the drainpipe below Babylon Avenue! Category:Dialogues